Love Hurts
by cute.sadistic.chibi
Summary: Told from Soifon's point of view, a oneshot about how one person would do anything for the one person they love most only to have them slip away from you forever. YURI. Language.


**Ok, well this is my first ever writing a one shot that I'm actaully posting up on Fanfiction. i hope you guys like it cuz it took me a while to wrtie and type it up. I know that itsn't short but, hey it's a one-shot, not a story. Anywho I really like this pairing and think its so sute how Soifon is in love with Yoruichi in a serious kid like way**

**This is my first Yuri so don't hate, also I'm been hearing alot of complaints that Yuri is nothign compared t Yaoi, I mean what is so great about guy on guy action? please don't explain.**

**And ppl, It's spelt Soifon all in one word**

**Anyhow, enjoy reading! please review**

* * *

I stood alone on top of the highest point on the highest tower, overlooking this small but desolate world. The rain from the storm beat down hard on me but I stood my ground and listened to the lightning splitting the sky and the thunder rumble behind me. Dark menacing clouds glided swiftly and silently over the once peaceful moon, creating a shadowy glow down upon Soul Society. Tonight blood was to be shed, though I thought it would me my own, instead it would be hers. 

She was somewhere already out there preparing the newcomers for the battle of their so called "Life," reassuring them that when this was all down, morning will come soon. I was so ecstatic and excited when I found out that she had hand picked me out of every other capable Soul Reaper, to fight by her side and be with y beloved captain.

Yoruichi was more than just a captain to me, she was everything. If anything happened that would cause her to disappear from my life forever, well…

I would go on a psychotic rampage and paint this blank canvas with blood.

"Captain Soifon, we have located the Huge Hallow near the counselor's bridge." A rookie reaper informed me.

"Good, have you already informed Yoruichi?"

"Yes, she and her squad have already arrived there."

"Then let's move out."

This was it, my time to shine and prove my ardor to her, my loyalty to do anything she asks without hesitation. This intangible feeling was so new to me but soon it became crystal clear to me what it was all leading up to. Even though I was said to become her protégé, it was still all very exciting. Tonight the stars will out shine the clouds and sparkle down on us.

As were getting near to our destination memories or happiness, pain, sorrow, and humor I shared exclusively with Yoruichi came streaming into my head making me realize that tonight one of us might now make it to see the rising sun. I just prayed to myself that it was I who would fall into the dark abyss, happily floating away knowing that she was still "Alive" thinking about me. But really I hoped that we would all make it through this and walk a together creating new memories for us to hold onto.

"I can smell blood, a lot. It seems are _little_ friend has already started the party without us." My followers laughed at the irony, creating a new air of relief and hope.

Finally we made it just in time to see the Huge Hallow tossing aside a couple of dead bodies that disintegrated into thing air. I ordered my squad to move on without me so that I could scan the area for anymore Hallows, thankfully it was just this one. Then I saw her running up the side of the building and by the look of her clothing I new it was Yoruichi.

Her flash step was immensely impressive.

Quickly I jumped off the building at ran towards her direction, ready to fight by her side. As she landed on one side of the bridge, I landed on the other with my Zanpakuto ready to dispatch.

She turned to me with her usual goofy smile and said, "Hey there, what took you so long? Wait, don't answer that, you ready Soifon?"

I responded with a silly smile of my on, "Hell fucking yeah."

We charged together with lightning speed, past the swinging claws it tried to hit us with and landed on top of its head. I released my Suzumebachi, ready to strike it twice on the same spot but it thrashing around so much it was hard to even land one blow. The dragon Hallow like being reared back its head and gave out an ear shattering screech that shook every bone in my body.

Yoruichi avoided being hit by it's out of control tail with her flash step and used her flash cry to try to neutralize its tail so it would stop moving. But it suddenly split into two once I struck the Hallow in the chest with my Suzumebachi and went straight for Yoruichi and I, missing me but hitting her. She was sent flying off into a deserted building where she crashed through the very sharp window and made a loud crashing noise when she landed.

My heart quickly sank as I saw her flying thought the air like a launched missile. The explosion was the bang she made when she landed and it seemed to only get louder once I raced towards the area where she crashed and burned. The door was bolted shut, but that was no problem for me, I kicked it wide open and instantly greeted by the foulest stench someone could ever smell.

It was so dark and damp in there that I thought it would be impossible to fin her until I heard something moving far in the back. Steeping into the disgusting building, I made my way carefully to the noise that was getting louder and louder with every step. I accidentally stepped on some electrical wire, triggering all the lights in the building on, except only one did and it shined down on a pile of moldy wood. The noise seemed to be coming form there.

"Yoruichi?" _'Where the hell is she?'_

"Get me out of this pile of shit before I die from gagging!" Her hand popped out of the pile and I quickly rushed over to pull her out. She landed ungracefully at my side and I could already tell that something was wrong but I just didn't know what it was.

"We should really get you to the hospital you're injured-"

"Ah injured shimjured, let's just go kill that fucking Hallow once and for all."

"R-right."

I helped Yoruichi run out of the nasty ass building and out into the open where nothing at all had changed at they were still fighting the Hallow. She leaned into my ear closely so I could feel her warm, uneven breathing.

"I'll distract that fugly monster and you strike it one more time in the chest."

"But Yoruichi-"

"I saw that white butterfly on its chest; you can end it all if you strike it there one more time, go. Now!" She pushed me aside and I watch her limp away before disappearing in her flash step and reappearing on top of a tower, level with its white head. "Here there you ugly piece of shit, I bet your mother cried after she gave birth to you." She teased

"Those were tears of joy!" It hissed at her and chased her around the center section of the remote area they were in.

'_Now's my chance!'_ I took out my Suzumebachi and revealed the entire dagger, licking the point so that the venom would come out. I ran with blinding speed to the monster and stopped dead in my tracks to get a good look at it one more time. "Say good bye." I jumped up about 200 feet and japed the center of the butterfly I put directly on its eye, and then jumped away as it thrashed and screamed bloody murder.

I caught up with Yoruichi who was hanging by the stairs grabbing her side and arching her body forward, I was right something was wrong. The cheers and congrats of the others disappeared behind me as I raced to her side and lifted her up onto her feet. Suddenly she fell on me, landing her lips on top of mine, and that's when we shared out first kiss; a new memory to lock away in my heart.

Her arms wrapped around my waist snuggly and mine pulled her head in closer to me. She tasted like a summer day when there was only sunshine and light raining down upon me. I was in such totally bliss and joy that I didn't realize the suffering she had endured trying to run away from the Hallow and crash landing in that grotesque building. She pulled back and went limp in my arms.

"Thank-you…"

"Yoruichi?"

My eyes moved from hers and onto her side which was bleeding immensely and wouldn't stop. She was stabbed by a poisonous dart by the tail of the Hallow and the wound wouldn't close up. I wanted to scream out her name but nothing came out, it was like the world want have me happy so it took the only person I ever loved away from me. Her eyes were silky and dreamy, almost as though she was falling asleep and never waking up.

All around me, everything went out and we were stuck together in a world that wanted us separated. My heart ached badly as I watched her eyes slowly close up and never reopen again. It wasn't fair for me to say that I was the only person who truly loved her, but it wasn't fair for me to suffer the coldness of this world alone. She touched me directly above the heart and then slipped away from this world, turning into the energy of the Soul Society.

So now I stood alone in the rain once more on the heist tower, but on the lowest peak. I'm tires and need sleep. Love Hurts.

* * *

**what did you guys think? was it ok? or did you feel like you wanted to read more and I kind of rushed it? I will take all your opions and comments, but no flames or else I'll hunt you down adn jab a hot french fry in your eye**


End file.
